


the moon, let it guide you

by annemari



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon is only two days away. Mikey says he can already feel it under his skin, like a fucking itch you can't scratch—something deep inside, twisting him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon, let it guide you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for picfor1000. [This](http://www.flickr.com/photos/cwellsphotography/3143248680/in/photostream/) was my assigned picture. Thank you to **anoneknewmoose** for looking this over for me! Title from Patrick Wolf's _Wolf Song_.

Gerard finds Mikey in the woods near their house. Gerard spots him from afar—he's already reached the river that runs through the forest and is about to cross it. Gerard takes a deep breath and considers whether he should call out or slowly catch up instead. Mikey's been on edge recently, and for good reason.

The full moon is only two days away. Mikey says he can already feel it under his skin, like a fucking itch you can't scratch—something deep inside, twisting him apart.

Gerard knows that his worrying isn't helping. It only makes Mikey feel even more anxious, but it's something Gerard can't turn off. He's always worried about Mikey, and he always will. Maybe if he'd been more vocal about it...no. There's no point in thinking about that. After all, it wasn't Mikey's fault that someone fucking jumped him when he was on his way home from a concert. Maybe if Gerard had been there...

Gerard shakes his head and picks up his pace. This isn't the time for "what ifs". 

Mikey's almost across the river when he wobbles on the wet stones and starts to fall. Gerard speeds forward, catching Mikey just before he crashes into the water. He pulls Mikey close, mindful not to hurt him, and moves them back to the shore.

Mikey pulls away from him, but his hand's clutching Gerard's jacket, even though he's facing away, so Gerard knows he's not really mad.

"Thought this was supposed to give me faster reflexes," Mikey says, letting go of the jacket and crossing his arms.

Gerard shrugs. He's been reading up on it, but most books focus on born wolves. They're flying blind here. 

"Sun's going down," Gerard says, after Mikey doesn't speak again. "We should probably go back."

Mikey nods, but doesn't move. "I'm sorry."

Gerard frowns. "What the fuck are you sorry for?"

Mikey's not looking at him. "I know you'd rather be spending time with Lindsey."

"Lindsey's visiting her parents." She left two weeks ago and isn't coming back for another week. Gerard hasn't exactly told her what happened yet, and he knows it frustrated her, him pulling away. But he had to look after Mikey. He'll explain when she gets back. Lindsey will understand.

Mikey shrugs. "Still."

"Still what?" Gerard asks. "Are—are you jealous?"

"No," Mikey says quickly, and then adds, a little quieter. "No. She's great. She's good for you."

Gerard frowns and reaches out to stroke Mikey's cheek. When Mikey doesn't pull back he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Mikey's lips. Mikey lets out a soft whimper, and kisses him back. Gerard can hear his heart beating.

"You'll always come first," Gerard says.

Mikey shakes his head. "That's my point. I don't have to."

"Well," Gerard says, and kisses Mikey's cheek. "Too bad. Because that's how it is."

Mikey sighs and kisses Gerard, and Gerard wraps his arm around Mikey's waist. "I'm tired," Mikey says, and leans his head against Gerard's shoulder.

"I could carry you home," Gerard says. He could, they'd be there in seconds. (Another plus of being a vampire—he can take care of Mikey even better now. When it comes to some things, at least.)

Mikey shakes his head, and pulls away from Gerard, but tangles their fingers together. "Let's walk."

~

The first change is hard for both of them.

There's a moment, just after Mikey's shifted—after he's stopped screaming—when Gerard thinks, _shit, what if_. But Mikey pads up to Gerard, sniffs his hands and licks them, before he turns and runs, right out the back door Gerard left open.

Gerard runs with him. They thought it was better than locking Mikey in; the woods near their house are vast enough to not fear running into any humans. And Gerard couldn't let him go alone.

Mikey seems freaked out, but he stops every once in a while to come up to Gerard, waiting for Gerard to dig his fingers into Mikey's fur before shaking himself free and taking off again.

By the end of the night, Mikey slows down, trotting besides Gerard. They pause in a small clearing on the edge of a hill, overlooking the rest of the woods. Mikey sits back on his haunches, seemingly exhausted, and together they watch the moon go down.

The change back seems to be a bit easier for Mikey—or maybe he's just so worn out that it barely registers. Gerard understands; he's tired, too. Tired enough that he's glad for the backpack he took with him, no matter how silly it must have made him look. At least he doesn't have to run back home to get the stuff. He doesn't think he could leave Mikey even for those few seconds.

He gets out the water bottle and has Mikey drink half of it. He doesn't bother with the clothes, just carefully wraps Mikey up in a blanket before gathering him close. Mikey makes a soft noise and curls towards Gerard, and Gerard picks him up.

Gerard gets to his feet and starts on their way back home. It takes a couple of minutes longer than he thought it would, and by the time they get there, Mikey's shaking in his arms. Damn Gerard and his lack of body heat. There are gashes on Mikey's body, but none of them too deep. Gerard considers taking him into the shower, but decides against it for now. He's tired too, unexpectedly so, and he's afraid he won't have the strength to hold Mikey up. (He needs to remember to drink first thing after waking.)

He takes Mikey to the bedroom instead, settling him in bed and cranking up the heat before crawling in next to him. He covers them with blankets and cuddles close to Mikey, the covers warming them both. Mikey stops shaking after a while and relaxes into deep sleep. Gerard brushes his hair back and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

They're gonna be okay.


End file.
